A different turn
by Melissa98
Summary: When Aizen leaves the soul society he kidnaps Ichigo and takes him to Las noches. Aizen tells him that if he doesn't defeat all of the espada then Ichigo will never see his friends and family again. What will Ichigo do? ABSOLUTELY NO YAOI BETWEEN ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_Author's notes: I hate the fact that most fanfics with aizen and ichigo involve yaoi so I decided to make a fanfic on what could have happened. be warned, i might change a lot from the show but I'll do my best to make this fanfic a good one. hope you guys like it!_**

I_ was laying there, helpless. I couldn't do anything but watch everyone do what should have been done by me. Rukia was almost killed because I wasn't strong enough. I almost let her die because I was weak. Aizen and his partners were in the soul society's grasp and all I could do was lay on the ground being helpless._

"I'm sorry to do this, but the time has come." Aizen said. Yoruichi looked scared.

"Soi Fon! Get away from him!" She yelled. Soi Fon jumped back, but nothing happened. After a few seconds, the ground began to shake. I felt an enormous spiritual pressure that was even larger than that Gin guy's. Everyone except for the old guy was struggling to keep their balance. My head hit the ground and I couldn't even move an inch. Aizen walked over to me with this stupid grin on his face. Using all of my strength, I asked,

"What are you looking at?" His smile grew even bigger and I just couldn't stand it.

"An ant who I have taken great restraint not to kill." He answered. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. His massive spiritual pressure vanished and I could move again. Everyone came charging at Aizen but out of no where, this orange light beamed down at us. I moved around a little, trying to get free, but with the wounds that he gave me it was impossible. I was slowly drifting into unconsciousness. All I could hear was Orihime yelling something that I couldn't make out. Before my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

_"So this is what you have been reduced to? Pathetic. How were you ever a suitable king?" a cocky voice said. It sounded like mine only demented. _

_That voice._

_"You remember me don't you Ichigo? We still have some unfinished business."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"you will soon enough. See you soon!"_

I opened my eyes and found myself in a room with only the mat that I was laying on, a glass window, and a closet. I sat up and noticed that my cloths were different. I was in what looked like a reverse soul reaper uniform. By that I mean the colors were switched and for some reason I was wearing gloves. I got up and opened the window. All I saw was white sand everywhere. No wait, there was some sort of a platform in the distance.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw that Aizen guy from yesterday. Only, his hair was combed back, he had more of a white outfit on that was the opposite of the one that soul reapers wore, and he didn't have those glasses on.

"It's you. You're…"

"Sosuke Aizen. It's a pleasure to meet you formally Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Spare me the act. What is it you want from me?" I asked. Aizen sighed.

"I'll explain it over breakfast. Won't you join me?" He answered and motioned me to follow him. I obliged. After all, there isn't anything else I can do. This was the guy that stopped my bankai with his finger! What else could I do. He lead me through the hall, which really just was two rooms upstairs, and to the main floor. There was a living room with a couch and a coffee table but no TV. He directed me to the kitchen where there was a short table and pillows to use as seat cushions. There was already food on the table. He motioned me to sit down and it's not like I would turn down food. After all, I felt quite hungry at that point. There was what looked like Miso soup with rice on the side. Aizen and I sat down on oppsite sides of the table. Aizen picked up his spoon and began to eat. I was skeptical to what he might have up his sleeve. Aizen looked up and noticed that I wasn't eating.

"If you think it's poisoned you're more paranoid than I thought." Aizen said. I looked up angrily.

"I'm not in the mood to eat." I lied. To be honest I was very hungry, but I didn't trust Aizen. Even if he did make fun of how paranoid I get. Aizen put his spoon down and picked up his chopsticks.

"You don't realize it do you." He said. I was confused. Aizen sighed. "Ichigo, you've been healing for over a month." I froze. "It would be best to eat since you haven't had anything to eat in over a month."

_I've been asleep for a month? but I just saw Rukia and the others yesterday. And I heard that voice just last night!_

'If that's the case, why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"That was an odd segway but isn't it obvious? I want you to work for me." Aizen answered.

"Like hell. You put Rukia through so much pain, why would I ever work for you?!" I yelled and stood up. Aizen slowly stood up as well, sighing as if he expected this.

"I expected this much from you. Always seeing the world in black and white. You don't even know why I'm doing this."

"Of course I know why you're doing this! You want to take over the soul society!" I answered. Aizen shook his head.

"While that is one of my goals, it's not my main one." I was getting impatient.

"Then what is your grand goal?" I asked.

"That is an answer that you will get if you complete my challenges."

"Challenges?" I asked. Aizen nodded.

"Yes, but before we go any further, would you please sit back down and eat. You only get 3 meals a day on this floor."

_This floor?_

I sat back down and ate my cold miso soup with rice. I guess through all that talking the soup got cold. As I ate, I kept wondering when Aizen was going to pick up the conversation. When I finally finished, he snapped his fingers. Immediately two girls showed up. One with tan skin and blond hair in an outfit similar to Aizen's, and a girl with dark black hair with ponytails and an outfit that I don't want to go into detail explaining. Lets just say it leaves… little to the imagination. But I felt my face tense up. I did notice something, she had a hole in her chest and they both had part of a mask on their heads. The one with the ponytails looked at me with disgust, then looked at Aizen with a smile.

_What did I ever do to them?_

"How may we help you lord Aizen?" They both asked. Aizen smiled at them.

"I'd like to introduce you to espada number 11, Ichigo Kurosaki." He answered. They looked at me. I was just as shocked as them. Aizen raised his hand as if to say, "Don't blow up yet, wait for them to leave." I concealed my temper.

"Please clean up the table." Aizen said sweetly. "Then I would like you two to leave this floor and go up to mine please." The two nodded and quickly cleaned up the table. After they were done, they bowed and left the room. When I thought that they were completely gone, I looked to Aizen, and let my anger flow out.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled. "You think just because you brought me here and healed my wounds that I'm going to work for you?! Well you can forget it! There's no way that I'm staying in this house another second!" I yelled. I stood up and started to leave, but Aizen without me even blinking flash stepped in front of me.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple Ichigo." He said. "You belong to me now. The mark on the palm of your right hand will prove it." I looked at my hand.

What could possibly be under this glove?

I took the glove off and saw the number 11 on the palm of my hand. I tried to rub it off but it was like someone tattooed it on or something.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I yelled. Aizen smiled.

"I made you my eleventh espada. And this is your home now." Aizen answered. I clenched my right hand into a fist.

"Are there more?" I asked. Aizen nodded.

"10 others actually. I figured that with your strength you could be ranked 11. The lowest and you getting the lowest floor makes sure that you will have fun down here."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean floor?" Aizen smiled.

"Over the past 100 years, I have constructed a system here in Las noches to make sure my espada remain in good shape and entertainment for me before the final battle comes. Without going into too much detail, I created Las noches, palace has 11 floors and artificial sunlight. Where floor 11 has the least amount of food given to the espada who lives there and little help from the top, and the 1st floor with my strongest espada at my disposal with the best food and care given to them. If you beat a espada of a floor above your own, you can move there and enjoy better commendations such as more than just being able to snack, or having green grass surrounding you rather than white sand."

"And just what makes you think I'll play your game?" I asked

"If you don't, then I can guarantee that you will never leave this place and get back to your family and friends." I didn't know how to respond. I never really considered how I would get home. I just thought I could use brute force or something like that. Or tough it out until someone came for me.

Wait, if it's been over a month, are they even looking for me?

"So, if I play your game and make it to the top, you'll take me home?" I asked. Aizen shrugged his shoulders.

"That depends on where you by the time you reach me at the top consider home. After all, not only will you have to beat other espada for a better place to live, but you'll also have to go on various jobs and the most important thing, we will have to teach you how to control your inner hollow."

_Inner hollow? Does he mean that thing that took over during my fight with Byakuya? Should I take his offer? But he said that he would take me to where I thought was home. Does that mean by the time I make it to the top, this place will be considered my home? But, If I don't try, then I'll never know. I need to at least take that chance that I'll get to go back home._

"Alright Aizen, I'll play your game." I answered.

**Authors notes: Before you say it, YES okay I am taking aspects from baka and test into this anime. deal with it. I hope you guys liked this chapter! and maybe leave a review to see what I could have done better. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's notes: HOLY SH*T 15 FOLLOWS ALREADY?! Wow I guess more people wanted an ichigo gets kidnapped by aizen story without yaoi more than I thought. Well, here you guys go. Now, there is a bit of a twist half way through that some of you will hate and suspect that I like a certain non-cannon couple but i'm getting ahead of myself. Just wait till you read it and meet my notes for the bottom to understand what I mean.**

Aizen had that smug grin on his face when I submitted to being one of his lapdogs. I felt like an idiot but I didn't have much of a choice. If I didn't agree, then I might never see my family or friends again. Or get rid of that thing that took over my body during my fight with Byakuya. If anything, I'll play his game until I get strong enough to leave. Aizen clapped his hand breaking my train of thought.

"Very well then. Now that you have agreed to work with me I can introduce you to your kido trainer."

"Who is training me what?" I accidentally asked out loud. I remembered what kido was a few seconds after I asked that.

"You'll meet her in a second." Aizen said as he got up. "I'll go get her." He continued. When he turned around, I got up and followed him. He looked back at me with a warm smile. I forgot for a second that this guy had kidnapped me.

"You're curious huh? Well who can blame you." Aizen said still with that warm smile.

_What's he playing at? Isn't the kidnapper suppose to be mean or something once they kidnapped you?_

"Something wrong?" He asked breaking my train of thought.

"No not really." I lied. He looked at me for another second, sceptical, and then turned back around to walk up the stairs. I followed wanting to know who my kido teacher is. After all, when I do get out of here, I'd like to use that one kido that Rukia used on me when we first met. Her face will be priceless! I'll draw a mustache on her and everything! When we got to the top of the stairs, he turned around and looked at me. He then pulled something out of his jacket, cloak, whatever it is that he was wearing. It was a box. He opened it up and revealed two plain silver bracelets. I looked at them confused and Aizen shut the box when I leaned in too much. It caught my attention and I looked back up at him.

"Say Ichigo, how's about a deal." Aizen said.

"Another one? Gee I guess it's my lucky day." I answered sarcastically. Aizen ignored it and continued it.

"Well here it is. If you put these on your Kido teacher then I'll give you your Zanpakuto back." He answered and his smile turned into an evil grin. I had completely forgotten about zangetsu what with the whole, 'being kidnapped' and all.

If I do put these bracelets on her, then I'll have zangetsu back. Then, I'll be one step closer to getting out of here. But wait, this guy seems to have a motive for everything. Why does he want me to do it? Why doesn't he do it himself? There must be something under his sleeve. I won't even touch those bracelets.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." I finally answered. I had to think of what would happen. I didn't want to risk anything. Instead of disapproval, Aizen looked happy with my decision. It sent a chill down my spine.

"Very well, I guess that I'll have to do it myself." Aizen said. He opened the door and I saw who I assume is my kedo teacher lying on the same type of mat that I was on. She was small, probably only a little taller than Rukia, she had purple hair and it was tied up using some sort of cloth and ribbon. She was in the same outfit that I had found myself in. Aizen walked into the room, and instantly her body began to twitch. It was almost like his presence alone put her in agony. He kneeled down by one of her arms and put one of the bracelets on her arm. He did the same with the other one on her other arm. He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"What do those things even do?" I asked. I had thought that he wouldn't put them on her if I didn't agree but he did it anyway.

"Hopefully you will never need know." He answered. "I think its time that I take my leave. There is a phone in the kitchen that I want you to use when Hinamori wakes up. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded not really knowing what else to say. He smiled. "Good. Now watch over her until she wakes up. I don't want her off doing something stupid." He walked to a door and revealed it to be the exit.

"I hope I see you soon Ichigo." He said before disappearing from my sight. I stepped back and closed the door. I went upstairs not to this Hinamori girls room, but to the room that I found myself in. I fell onto the mat and took it all in.

"So this is how it's going to be huh? I never thought I'd let myself get kidnapped. I always pictured myself as the rescuer. After all, my name does mean protector. I hope my friends are doing okay. Maybe they are even coming after me." I chuckled and placed my hands behind my head.

"Yeah. I can just see it now. Uryu using his quincy powers and chad beating stuff up with that weird arm of his with Orihime cheering them on the sidelines. Maybe Rukia figured out her zanpakuto's name and is helping out too. I wonder what it would be? It wouldn't be like Renji's or her brothers I know that for sure. She's just not the type of person who would have as Zanpakuto of that nature. When I get out of here, that'll be the first thing I see. And then we can spar. Me vs Rukia. I wonder how it will go. Well, considering that I beat one captain, and the other was a draw, I think I'll win." I sighed.

"Just you guys wait." I said. I lied there just wondering what everyone else was doing. I came to the conclusion that Hat and Clogs was going to be next on my list after seeing Rukia's shikai. I was going to beat that man into the ground and make sure that Rukia would to. She would get the first punch. I would apologize to everyone for having them worry about me and just get back to my normal routine. Dad, Yuzu and Karin, all living together again. Karin always giving dad a hard time, and Rukia hiding in my closet drawing up some sort of bunny photo that looks awful trying to explain hollows to me again. As I thought this, tears fell from my eyes. It was as if some part of me had accepted the fact that I wouldn't be seeing them for a while.

"Pathetic. I'm crying only now. I was strong enough to hold it back for so long, and now that Aizen is gone, I break down. I wonder how the others would react to this." I said. I pictured Orihime running to me to giving me a huge hug with everyone else gathering around laughing because she ran so fast she couldn't stop and knocked me over.

_"Ichigo! Are you alright?"_ I thought she would say. I would be motionless on the ground and she would break out her healing things and think that I was injured. I laughed really loud after I pictured that. For some reason after that, the day before we left for the soul society popped in my head. The fireworks being so pretty made all of us forget what was to come the next day. That was probably the last time that it was peaceful for me. Ever since then it's been fight after fight, and then training. I can't seem to catch a break.

"That was the last night that I was sum what calm. Ever since then I don't think I've smiled at a good thing. I bet I was just being cocky." I said to myself. I sat up and realized that this Hinamori might be up. I tip-toed over to her room and found her still sleeping and she still had those bracelets that Aizen put on her on. Only, they looked a bit more skin-tight then I thought. She looked peaceful compared to the last time I saw her.

"Does Aizen want her to wake up on her own?" I asked out loud. Her eyes immediately shot open. She grabbed me by the neck and forced me on my back.

"Are you in league with him?" She asked forcefully.

"Do you mean Aizen?" I croaked out. she nodded and loosened her grip a little bit. "God no. Why would someone ever willingly work for that bastard?" I barely got out. She let go of my neck and jumped back. I sat up and felt my neck.

"You've got a strong grip." I said to her. Her expression didn't change.

"Why am I here?" She asked. I looked at the ground.

"Apparently you're suppose to teach me Kido." I answered. "But I'm not here by my own choice either."

"You're not?" She asked. "Then why are you here?"

"This Aizen guy wants me to work for him."

"And are you?" She asked.

"Not by my choice. Well, kinda. You see we made a deal saying that once I become the 1st espada, then he'll let me go to my true home." She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"But, doesn't that mean that this place could become your true home by that time?" She asked.

"Yes but…" I said as I clenched my fist. "I have to at least try. Otherwise I have no chance of getting back home." I answered. For once, she smiled at me. She held out her hand.

"My name is Momo Hinamori. My friends call me Momo." She said, her voice sounding so cute. I took her hand.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." I answered. "Everyone calls me Ichigo."

**author's notes continued: yes yes yes. if you couldn't tell by the added character in the description that I so blantently spoiled, Hinamori is in this. now does that mean that I like the IchigoXMomo ship? HELL NO! I'm IchigoXRukia all the way people. :) But I did include her in this because I believe that she is needed. She's good at kedo and Aizen wants Ichigo to know at least a little bit that way when he gets into a tight spot he isn't just constantly relying on his sword. I also have another reason for her to be here but I won't spoil it. Lets just say that I plan on having a LOT of feels. :) hope you guys liked this chapter and send me a review to tell me if I screwed up anywhere.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I took her hand, part of her sleeve moved lower and revealed one of her bracelets. She didn't acknowledge it at first because she has focused on me for the moment. When I let go of her hand, she lowered hers and sat down.

_was she awake when Aizen put the bracelets on her?_

"So, how did you end up here?" Momo asked. I took a deep breath.

"Well you see, I was rescuing my friend Rukia-"

"The girl that was suppose to be executed?" Momo asked.

"Yes but let me continue. I got into a fight with her brother and it ended in a draw. Afterwards, Aizen showed up with this guy that had freaky closed eyes. Me and Renji tried to protect Rukia, but we were out classed from the start. I ended up with a wound that almost cut me in half and Renji almost passed out. Then… Aizen took a weird orb out of Rukia's body. After that, he commanded the guy with the closed eyes to kill Rukia. byakuya stepped in and saved her. Then, everyone, even people I didn't know came to capture Aizen. Unfortunately, Aizen raised his spiritual pressure and no one could move."

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"An ant who I have taken great restraint not to kill." _I grunted at that the thought of that memory.

"He threw me over his shoulder and I remember an orange light before blacking out."

"Orange light?" She asked. I nodded. "So we are there." She mumbled.

"Where are we?" I asked. I knew that we were in a place called Las Noches but that was it. I didn't know where Las Noches was or really what it was besides Aizen's home base.

"Well, if i'm not wrong, we are in the hollows realm. Hueco Mundo." She answered. "But Las Noches was never mentioned in the academy." She mumbled.

"That is weird if it was never mentioned at whatever school you went to." I added on.

"Yeah." She answered. The room was quiet for a few seconds.

"So now that I told you sort of how I ended up here, what about you?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Um…" She started but didn't add on. She looked like she was having a flashback. I couldn't tell what she was thinking about, but what I could tell is that it was bad. She looked horrified.

"Hey listen you don't have to tell if you don't want to." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm sorry it's just…"

"Ichigo, is Momo up yet? Aizen is getting impatient." A familiar voice said. We both froze. Without permission, he opened the door.

"YOU!" I yelled. How could I forget this bastard. This was the guy who almost killed Rukia! Without thinking, I jumped up and tried to punch him in the face. He grabbed my hand with ease.

"Now now Ichigo. Don't do anything rash. After all," He pushed me back and raised hand. "We have some work to do."

"What do you-"

"Bakudo number 1." He said. My hands were forced behind my back and I was on the floor. I tried to brake the kedo, but it was stronger than Rukia's. I looked back at Momo and she looked ready to break me out of this. But Gin had something up his sleeve.

"We'll be back soon Hinamori. Just be sure to call Aizen with the phone and tell him that you're awake. He wants to speak with you." He said. I saw Momo drop to the ground shaking.

"Momo?" I asked.

"Captain Aizen..." She said trailing off.

"Well looks like she's not going to move for a bit." She said before dragging out of the room down the stairs.

"You bastard." I said when we reached the bottom. He didn't answer me. All he did was give me that creepy grin. He dragged me outside and threw me on the sand. I got some sand in my mouth and spit it out. I flipped around and stood up.

"Okay Ichigo, now we are going to have some fun." He said. All of a sudden, the Kido that tied my hands around my back was gone.

"We are going to have a race to start off your training."

"Training?"

"Did Aizen not tell you? You not only get a Kido teacher, but also a combat teacher." The guy said pointing at himself. "Aizen instructed me to do such a task. Gin Ichimaru at your service." He said then jumping down to my side.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"I don't even know what we are doing." Gin's usual creepy smile turned to a frown.

"Honestly Ichigo I thought you were smarter than this." he said scratching his head. "We are going to race to the challenge platform over there." Gin said pointing at the thing that I saw earlier. "That is where you're training and if anyone challenges you for your stuff will be. Now lets get this going. If you loose, I get your lunch." He said and flash stepped before I could make my move.

"Damnit. Looks like I don't have much of a choice." I said to myself and then followed Gin. He was fast but not fast enough. I passed him with ease and even stuck my tongue out at him just for fun when I passed him. When I made it to the platform, Gin showed up just a second after me. He sighed.

"Well, I'm not as fast with this big thing in my cloak." He said before dropping my zanpakuto on the ground near his feet.

"You had Zangetsu?" I asked.

"Well, Aizen wanted you to start combat even if you didn't take his offer. So from now on, after we are done with training, I'll be taking you sword that way you don't do anything stupid with it." Gin responded. I flash stepped to him and grabbed Zangetsu. Afterwards I went in front of Gin ready to fight."Now," He said drawing his sword, "I think it's time to test your abilities."

"Ready when you are." I told Gin. He charged right at me is sword not even in shikai. I lifted my sword and deflected the attack, but it left me open for a second. Gin slashed his sword but for some reason, he barely cut me across the chest. There was a wound though. It was small and wasn't even bleeding that much. I back up and took a breather.

"Why didn't you use all of your-" Gin cut me off by ramming head on into my sword.

"Now now Ichigo. This isn't the time to talk." He said pushing me back near the edge of the platform. "After all, you're about to lose." I started to run on adrenalin. I charged up my spirit energy and pushed Gin back and out of sword lock into the middle of the platform. I charged up more spirit energy and flash stepped to Gin. Just as quickly thought, I heard him say,

"Shoot to kill, Shinzo." Instantly his sword extended straight for me and I was forced to jump up in the air but Gin had already retracted his sword and was meeting me overhead. I used Zangetsu as a shield and blocked his attacks. However with his attack, Gin was sent straight to the ground. The platform started to crack when I fell and I coughed up some blood. Gin floated down and stood over me. He rammed his sword into the ground right next to my head.

"Now, I think that was enough fighting. I know see what you lack most with that heavy weapon of yours. Speed." He moved back and I sat up. I looked at him angrily.

"I was faster with the other captains." I mumbled.

"Yes but you see," Gin said hearing my mumble, "Those captains aren't nearly as fast as me." He gloated. "Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because all of the people that you fought are more interested in explaining everything than actually fighting. My zanpakuto doesn't allow me to stand around doing nothing but monologuing during a fight. I would loose his power. That's why I cut you off mid-sentence.

"Then why are you saying all of this now?"

"Because the fight is over. I am aloud to gloat when I've outclassed my opponent right?" I stood up and brushed off the dust. I held my zanpakuto up at Gin.

"This isn't over. I can still fight." I said. Gin sighed and flash stepped right in front of the sword.

"No. Our battle is done." Gin said. He placed his hand on my sword and lowered it. I tried to lift it back up, but Gin pulled it right out of my hands and placed it back in his cloak.

"Zangetsu!" I yelled.

"Now come on. We need to get that wound of yours looked at." Gin said.

"Give him back!" I yelled.

"Or what?" Gin asked. 'You'll try to punch me in the face? Now come on Ichigo, lunch should be back at your place by now." I stared at the ground in utter defeat. How could I let him just take Zangetsu out of my hands? How was he so fast? None of the other guys i've fought were even close!

"Because he's smarter than those other captains." It was that sadistic voice in my head again. I began to feel dizzy and was loosing sight. I dropped to the ground. I heard Gin saying my name before passing out.

**Author's notes: Yeah, if you didn't like this chapter, I don't blame you. While I did have fun writing the fight scene, I just had a hard time writing this chapter. And yes i do feel bad about having Hinamori pass out but you all can figure out what she was remembering right? _Right?_ You know the whole thing where Aizen stabbed her and Gin lead her to her doom that sort of thing. I thought it was easy enough to piece together. oh well if you couldn't suspect it now you know. Anyway just to recap, I'm not that proud of this chapter and please help me by reviewing. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**Authors notes: Holy sh*t! almost 40 follow and if added together with the people who only favorited probably 40 or over? Jesus christ! thank you, thank all of you. I have tried to pm everyone who has follow, favorited or reviewed this story. If I haven't, then send me a pm. sorry for the wait and I hope you like this chapter! **

"Ichigo, wake up."

*moans*

"Ichigo, we don't have time for this. Get up now." I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by water. I looked around trying to find some way out. I could only hold my breath for so long. I looked to my left and saw what looked like an opening. I swam as fast as I could and was able to get to the surface. I looked around. I was sitting on the side of a skyscraper. I knew where I was. I was in my inner world.

"I'm back here again." I said to myself. I looked at my cloths and saw that I was back in my soul reaper uniform. I even felt Zangetsu's weight. I took the sword from behind.

"Well, at least in this place I can still use you and look normal." I said to myself.

"Now's not the time to celebrate Ichigo." I looked down at Zangetsu. Now, his image was in the blade. At first I thought it was a reflection, but then I looked behind and saw that he wasn't there.

"What the-"

"Ichigo, we don't have time for this." He said firmly, redirecting my attention back to him.

"But how are you-"

"I lost most of my spirit energy. I no longer have control over my body in this world. I can however speak to you like this."

"Wait, who has control of your body now?"

"Heheheheh." A voice said. I looked behind. Further up the skyscraper was him, smirking. It was that white version of myself that I fought during a battle with that Kenpachi guy. Only his teeth weren't black anymore and he had what appeared to be a zanpakuto just like mine on his back. I didn't step back in fear even though I was afraid. I stood firm and asked,

"What the hell did you do to Zangetsu?" My question only made him laugh.

"Well, I could say that nothing has happened to me, but I assume you're talking about the old man. Well if you must know, when you let yourself get nearly cut in half by Aizen, Zangetsu had no choice but to try and save your life. I let him do so even though I was becoming stronger and stronger. But as the days turned into weeks I found that I couldn't stand letting him have control, but he still had just enough spirit energy to keep me under raps. Until of course, you were cut ever so slightly."

"Why did Zangetsu have to do anything to that wound? He could have just left it and-"

"You fool!" he yelled cutting me off. "Zangetsu kept that wound from going as deep as it should have. He was watching the fight carefully. He was unable to give you his strength because he was recovering from a month of doing nothing but healing. He knew that that man would defeat you and possibly injure you severely so using almost all of his spirit energy, he put a tiny barrier on your skin from head to toe. That cut across your chest would have gone considerably deeper had Zangetsu not intervened. Unfortunately for him however, that was when I was able to make my move and gain control." When he finished I looked at Zangetsu.

"Is that true?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ichigo, I can no longer lend you my strength. You will have to defeat him with your own will. As such, if you defeat him, in the real world we will revert back into our sealed state." I was curious as to why he would go back to sealed state even though yoruichi said that it was because of my spiritual pressure he was always in released state but I didn't have time to deal with that.

For once, I actually smirked. "So do I have to defeat him in order to get Zangetsu his body back?" I asked. He only sighed.

"The only way for Zangetsu to come back, is for him to regain his strength but by then I will have already surpassed him. But if you want since you seem helpless on your own, you can use my power. On one condition of course. You have to defeat me."

"What makes you think I want your power?" He just laughed again.

"Oh Ichigo! Look at what happened in your fight with Byakuya. He practically won that battle. The only thing that kept you from falling was your sword. Byakuya didn't struggle to stand. He even had enough power to take that blow by Gin's sword that was meant for Rukia and saved her while you laid there on the ground helpless. You need me. And unfortunately I need you. So here's the terms of the deal. If you defeat me then I'll lend you my power but if I win, I get control for the rest of our lives. So, do we have ourselves a deal?"

_I need to get out of here. It seems that every time I end up here, I have to fight someone in order to have Zangetsu's power. If thats the case then so be it._

"Okay then, I'll play your game." I said while drawing my sword. He did the same.

"Excelent. Now…" He charged at me and we locked blades. "Lets begin!" I pushed him back, but he just flash stepped right back and with his momentum, knocked me into a skyscraper. I flash stepped out, but he pushed me into another one. There was already blood.

"Ichigo, he is just as strong as you." Zangetsu said. I smiled.

"Well, if that's the case…" I went into bankai position. "Just wait till he gets a load of this!"

"Wait! I won't be able to-"

"Bankai!" It was quicker here. In mere seconds I was in Bankai form and sword in hand. I flash stepped out of the skyscraper but saw that he was in bankai too. Only it was opposite in terms of colors. I flash stepped to him and locked blades with him.

"When the hell did you learn how to use bankai?"

"Isn't it obvious? I learned it the same time you did!" He said pushing me back.

"Is that true Zangetsu?" I looked down at my sword. he wasn't there. "Zangetsu?"

"Stop staring at that sword and focus on your fight at hand!" He yelled locking blades with me. "Getsuga, tensho." He muttered. The attack hit me head on. cutting me across the chest. I was unable to move. He then flash stepped forward and put his hand over my face and threw me into a skyscraper.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you never give up even when you are hopelessly outclassed. Like with that Gin guy for example…" He continued to monologue about how I'm an idiot, but I lost focus for a bit. I was trying to remember what Gin said.

_"Because all of the people that you fought are more interested in explaining everything than actually fighting."_

"So" I mumbled, "all I have to do is strike when he's talking. Then I should win!" I looked back up at the white version of me. Now he was talking about a king and his horse.

"Tell me Ichigo, why does the horse go into submission while the king stands on top. The horse is stronger than the king so surely he should overpower the king." He wasn't even looking at me anymore. He was just looking to the side at the clouds. This was my chance. I was flash stepping silently towards him. "So why does the horse go into submission?" I saw my chance I struck him right in the chest, straight through his body. He went into a state of shock and was furious.

"Why you little-" He cough up some black blood. It began to cover him and made his bankai outfit black.

"To answer your question," I started, "It's instinct." I pulled my sword out of his chest.

"So, I guess you get your laugh for now. Heheheheh. But I'll warn you. If you ever show hesitation or weakness I'll have no choice but to become king myself. So one last thing before I go." I looked down and noticed his body disappearing. "Enjoy the new mask! Just only wear it on special occasions." He completely faded away after that. The sword that he carried fell to the ground. It turned black and transformed into Zangetsu. I smiled.

"So you're in control now?" I asked. "I knew what that guy said was garbage." Zangetsu shook his head.

"I was able to materialize myself thanks to you defeating him, but its only for a short time."

"Oh. I see.' I answered. "Where were you when I went into bankai?" I asked.

"When you go into bankai, it is the full release of my form. My entire being is compressed into such a tiny blade that I can't speak to you. That is when you have to fight on your own. Ichigo, as I told you before because of your other half and I being drained of power, your sword will revert back to it's sealed state."

"But I thought that it was all of my uncontrolled spiritual pressure that kept you in released form."

"That is not true." Zangetsu answered. "It was because of me constantly trying to keep your other half from getting control. I had to use extensive amounts of spiritual pressure to keep him under wraps."

"Then why can I use bankai and shikai in this world?"

"Your real world body is not affected by what happens in your inner world aside from getting more spirit energy if you complete one of my tests. As such you can go into these forms here. Now you must leave. Shi is already recovering."

"Shi?"

"He has no name, I am calling him Shi since he was almost the death of me and you." Zangetsu answered.

_So his name is death?_

"Now Ichigo, because Shi's and my spiritual pressure has been depleted and we are both in recovery, I must request you do not release your Zanpakuto for at least a week. However, if you must, then you will need the command to release us."

"Command?" I asked. "You mean like those other soul reapers?"

"Yes. The command to release us, is, Cut to pieces, Zangetsu." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll remember that." My vision was starting to fade.

"Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki." My vision faded completely.

**Authors notes: I apologize for the wait. I've just been busy with school and I'm putting off an Odyssey report for you guys so yeah. Again Sorry for the wait, I'll try to make these more often now that I no longer have any sports. Fingers crossed! Anyway how did you guys like the fact that I gave hollow ichigo a name? Yes some people call him Hichigo or ogichi but I though as I was researching this why not give him a name that he almost called himself. Remember when he was Lecturing ichigo and saying something like how when death takes over the bones become exposed? Well thats why I named him that. Also to those who think that i'm changing too much I don't care. I said in my first chapter that I might change things In bleach. this is one of the things besides the whole twist with ichigo getting kidnapped by aizen thing after the soul society arc. (best arc in the show btw) Anway, please give me feedback on what you think.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up, I felt strange. It felt like there was an entire casing around my body. Even before I opened my eyes I knew that there was a mask over my face. Then when I opened them, I was looking through the mask and I didn't feel the casing over my body. Instead saw what I assume was the casing fall forward. There was still a mask on my face and I took it off. It looked like the ones that I found in my robe in the soul society.

"Well Ichigo, congratulations. You've successfully gained hollow powers. Unfortunately you also ruined my cloak in the process." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Gin. His cloak was torn to the point that I could see his shoulder, and he looked ticked off. He didn't seem to be bleeding though, and he was pointing at the ground. I looked down and saw the hilt of a gigantic sword. I'm guessing it was Zangetsu in his sealed state. I was surprised at how big it was. It stretched almost all the way back to the house!

"How exactly am I going to pick that up?" I asked Gin.

"Well you're not going to pick it up when it's that big." He answered. "Just change the size. Please make it as small as possible though. I don't want to carry a heavy one again."

"How do I exactly change the size?" I asked. Gin laughed.

"Please forgive me. I forgot that you can't control your spirit energy." Gin answered. "That does explain why your sword extended as long as it did."

"Why did it extend that long?" I asked.

"Well you see, usually the size and length of a zanpakuto reflects how much spirit energy that person has. As such, captains learn to control the size of their zanpakuto otherwise, there's would be a bit longer than yours but still close to that size. I guess you need to learn how to do that."

"So you'll teach me?" I asked. Gin chuckled.

"As much as I'd love to, that's for Ms. Hinamori to teach."

"Was she a captain?"

"No, she was a lieutenant. Some lieutenants do learn how to control the size of their zanpakuto though." Gin said with a sigh as he looked at his torn cloak.

"Well Ichigo, as punishment for ruining my cloak, you're going to run here and back to the house 200 times." Gin said.

"What!? How did I ruin your cloak anyway?" Gin sighed.

"After you stopped roaming around in your hollow form, your sword extended just next to my arm and completely tore my clothes."

"And what if I refuse?" I asked.

"Then no food or shower for you." Gin answered.

"You can't be serious." I answered. Gin shook his head. Then he walked toward the house and waved me off.

"Oh come now. Get to it. After all, you don't want me to double it." Gin said. I gritted my teeth.

"Fine." I answered. Just as I was going to flash step, I looked at the ground and saw that whatever covered me earlier was gone.

"Well come on! I have to keep an eye on you and I want this punishment over as soon as possible." Gin said.

"Well then how's about you revoke the punishment?" I asked. Gin laughed.

"Nice try. Now get going or else I'll take away your shower privileges even if you run." I realized just how important a shower would be after running back and forth 200 times and quickly started. I went full speed wanting to get this done quickly. Gin leaned against the house and every time I made a trip, he just smirked. It was annoying. I was able to run back and forth for about 50 times before starting to get tired. I tried to keep up the pace but by the time I reached 120 I could barely flash step.

_How is this tiring me out? Last I checked, going this speed wasn't a problem at all!_

_"That's because you're not pacing yourself, idiot." A sinister voice said. I knew who it was._

_Shi. What are you doing in my head?_

_"I was bored. Plus when I heard that guy Gin say you had to run back and forth 200 times. I wanted to see how long you would last. Not a big surprise that you can barely flash step since you didn't pace yourself. You can't use all of your speed early on otherwise you'll burn out." Shi answered._

_He does have a point…_

_"Of course I have a point! Why else do you think I brought it up!?"_

_Wait, you can hear my inner monologue?_

_"Of course I can! We are apart of each other so I can read your thoughts." He answered with a sigh. "You should probably speed up."_

_Wait what?_

I focused my attention back on running and saw that I wasn't even flash stepping anymore.

"COME ON ICHIGO! ONLY 70 MORE TO GO!" I heard Gin yell. I started to flash step slowly, but Gin kept yelling.

_I am so screwed. I heard Shi sigh._

_"Well, since you're desperate, I'll give you a boost."_

_Really? Than-_

_"Not so fast. You have to use my power the right way."_

_How do I do that?_

_"You learned after the fight didn't you? Don't tell me you've forgotten."_

I tried to remember. I won the ability to use his power, but I was stuck.

_"Mask."_

I remembered. I placed my hand over my face, and felt the mask form out of Shi's spirit energy. I was able to flash step again, but faster than ever before. The power felt incredible running past everything I saw. I was having so much fun! I finished the last 70 easily. When I got back to Gin I didn't care what he thought, I beat his test and I was going to rub it in his face. I took off the mask and while the power serge went away, I still had the biggest grin on my face.

"How'd ya like that?" I asked him. Gin gave me a cold look.

"Ichigo, only use your hollow mask when you need it most. From now on I forbid you from using it when I punish you."

"What? why?"

"That I am not permitted to say. Just don't wear it unless I tell you to or if you're in a fight. Got it?" I nodded. "Excelent. Now, shall we go inside?" Gin asked. I nodded. He was about to open the door when he stopped. "You need to take a shower first." He said plugging his nose. "You smell awful."

"Well maybe I wouldn't smell so bad if you didn't make me run so much!" I answered.

"Just go take your shower. It's well past noon and I wonder if there's still food for you." He pointed to the side of the house. "Shower's in the back. Sorry but the water's cold."

"Why is it cold?"

"No water heater."

"What?!"

"That's what you get for being number 11." Gin answered. He reached in what was left of his cloak and pulled out a towel. I took it and stormed off. It was hard to walk fast though since I was almost completely drained. I got to the back and found a small platform and a showerhead that looked like it was from the beach. There was only a button to turn on the water. there wasn't even a curtain.

I took off everything but my boxers. Then, I pressed the button and the water was freezing! I dealt with it though. As quickly as I turned it on however, it turned off on it's own.

"Damnit! This really is a beach shower." I said to myself. I remembered what to do though. I pressed the button about 20 times to make sure it wouldn't turn off. "I swear, if I'm here for another week, I'll challenge the number one espada if I have to in order to get hot water!"

There was no shampoo or any bodywash so I just ran my hands through my hair to try to get the sweat out of it. I felt a bump though every time on the left side of my head but I assumed it was from Gin fighting my in that hollow form and dismissed it. The shower turned off on its own and I dried off quickly. It felt weird having wet boxers with my clothes but I figured there were extras in that room's closet.

When I came back around and into the house I ran quickly upstairs to check my theory. Thankfully I was right. Not only that, but there were extra sets of clothes. There were even a few extra pairs of gloves. I closed the door and locked it before I changed. When I finished, I realized that I hadn't seen Momo yet. I wonder what she's doing.

_"Be sure to call Aizen with the phone and tell him that you're awake. He wants to speak with you."_

I dashed to her room but she wasn't there.

"Ichigo! She's down here." I heard Gin yell. I ran downstairs to the kitchen and saw her sitting down with Gin and him.

_Aizen…_

He looked at me and smiled. I looked at Momo. She had a smile on her face. She didn't seem to be afraid. She looked happy to be sitting across from him. I saw that on the table there were lone bowls of miso soup and rice.

"Hello Ichigo. How was your first day of training?" Aizen asked. I didn't answer. "Sorry about not telling you that Gin was going to be your combat teacher. I was focused on other developments."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Someone staging a coup." Aizen answered.

"A what?"

"A takeover. One of my Privaron Espada wanted to take over and well, I needed to put a stop to it."

"Privaron what?"

"Oh, they are the lower ranked arrancar that didn't make it into my top eleven. Most of them hang around on my floor. The only time you'll ever see them is when you go on missions when I assign one to you."

"And one of these lower ranked arrancar thought they could takeover?"

"I never said that they were smart Ichigo." Aizen answered.

"And you dealt with it in just a few hours?"

"Yes. Trying to prepare for the final battle when there is fighting between my subordinates is something that I don't intend on doing. Something that the soul society needs to learn."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Aizen sighed.

"How can the soul society be prepared for war, when they don't even trust each other? You need to have some level of trust within an organization for anything to get done."

_So people in the soul society don't even trust each other? I guess that would explain those two captains helping me out with rescuing Rukia but still… It's hard to imagine none of those captains not trusting each other._

_"How is it hard?" Shi interjected. "When you have people that strong controlling something, there's bound to be mistrust."_

"Please, sit down Ichigo. Your food has been there for a while." Momo said. "Lord Aizen and I have been talking for quite some time waiting for you."

"We were actually just discussing what she will do for your training." Aizen added.

What the hell? Last I knew, she was terrified of Aizen and now she's happy to be sitting just a few feet away from him? What the hell did I miss?

I reluctantly sat down on the end of the table between Aizen and Momo. I looked down at the food and it was the same as before. Miso soup and rice. This time, I ate without restraint and didn't talk to either of them. I was too confused from what had just happened. It was hard to focus on eating though since the soup was even colder than the shower water. I managed though mixing it with the rice made it a little easier to get down.

When I was finished, Aizen snapped his fingers and those girls from last time showed up and cleaned up. Aizen waved them off when they were done.

"Ichigo," Aizen said breaking the silence, "There is something I should inform you on."

"What?" I asked.

"There will be a meeting in three days with all of my espada. I expect you to come."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want to meet your lackies." I answered. Aizen chuckled.

"Very well. Just have fun staying here forever." I gritted my teeth.

"Fine, I'll go." I answered.

"Glad we could come to an agreement." Aizen said before standing up. "You take care now Ichigo." He waved goodbye to Momo and left. Gin lifted up his wrist and looked at what I assume is a watch.

"Well that punishment took a few hours to compete not to mention lunch. Ms. Hinamori, if I may request that you let Ichigo take some time off before you begin training. You need some extra time to work out a lesson plan though correct?" Momo nodded.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to Aizen's floor and get a new cloak. You better not rip the next one Ichigo." I gulped. Gin smiled. "Well I best be off. You two have fun!" and he left the room. I looked at Momo. The smile she had on her face was gone. I needed answers.

"Momo, what happened?" She looked at the ground. There was silence.

"Ichigo," She finally said, "He was my captain. Once he explained everything, and why he did what he did, I was able to warm up to him again." She said in the most unconvincing voice I've heard. It was in monotone. She was hiding something. The thing is, I don't know what. I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She had been holding back tears. She needed to be alone.

"Well, call me down when you're ready to teach me Kido. I need some rest." I said before getting up. She got up with me.

"I need to get some rest too." She said trying to smile but failing. I was hesitant at first, but let her go ahead of me and get to her room first. I opened the door for her. She walked in then, turned around and bowed before closing the door. I stood there for a few minutes wondering if she was okay before turning around and going to my room. I layed down on that mat and drifted into sleep.

**Author's notes: I'M BACK! so it turns out that english is the worst class ever! Seriously she keeps giving us tons of homework! *sighs* oh well. What I do know, is this is my longest chapter yet! Not only that, but 43 follows! THIS IS AMAZING! Thanks again all of you for following/ favoriting and reviewing. If I screwed up in anyway please tell me. Hopefully next time will be a bit sooner!**


End file.
